O Forasteiro
by Mary Spn
Summary: Depois de encontrar uma cidade desconhecida em meio ao deserto de Mojave, e de causar muita confusão, algo tinha que valer à pena... Oneshot / Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jensen Ackles / AU / Presente de aniversário atrasado para a TaXXTi e Thata Martins


**Título:** O Forasteiro

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Shipper:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Jensen Ackles

**Sinopse:** Depois de encontrar uma cidade desconhecida em meio ao deserto de Mojave, e de causar muita confusão, algo tinha que valer à pena...

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, esta história é totalmente ficcional, não tem nada a ver com a realidade dos atores. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Presente de aniversário atrasado para a Thata Martins (2511) e TaXXTi (10/12).**_

_**Vocês duas merecem muito mais, não por serem minhas betas, mas por serem estas pessoas lindas que realmente fazem a diferença neste fandom. Obrigada por existirem, e por fazerem parte deste meu mundinho de fantasias.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>O Forasteiro<strong>_

O som de Black in Black preenchia seus ouvidos enquanto viajava por aquela estrada deserta. Não sabia exatamente onde estava. Já tinha dirigido por muitas horas em meio ao deserto de Mojave e o calor dentro do carro estava se tornando insuportável. Não gostava do ar condicionado ligado, preferia sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto, lhe dando uma falsa sensação de liberdade.

Jensen tinha acabado de sair de um casamento frustrado, deixando para trás um emprego meia boca e resolveu pegar a estrada, em busca de novas aventuras.

Há quase três meses, sua vida se resumia a isso... Viajar de uma cidade à outra, sem rumo, sem destino. Fazia alguns bicos, geralmente como mecânico de automóveis, apenas para conseguir se manter. Em algumas noites alugava um quarto de motel, em outras, dormia no próprio carro, comendo pratos feitos em qualquer restaurante de beira de estrada e bebendo cerveja barata.

Saiu da auto-estrada no primeiro cruzamento que encontrou, disposto a encontrar uma cidadezinha que fosse, afinal, precisava de um lugar para descansar. Logo anoiteceria e não queria pernoitar naquela estrada suspeita e sem muita iluminação.

Aquela pequena cidade - se é que poderia chamá-la assim - era um tanto sinistra. No primeiro posto de gasolina que encontrou, notou que havia apenas um atendente. Um senhor alto e muito acima do peso, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, com o chapéu cobrindo os olhos e a cabeça encostada na parede, provavelmente tirando um cochilo.

Jensen abasteceu o próprio carro e depois o chamou diversas vezes, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um ronco ainda mais alto. O homem parecia estar ferrado no sono.

Tirou uma nota de cinquenta dólares da carteira - um pouco mais do que custara o combustível - e a colocou sob o chapéu do homem, rindo sozinho daquela situação.

Voltou a entrar no carro e seguiu dirigindo pela estrada de chão batido, e finalmente encontrou alguma civilização, mas ao olhar ao redor, quase não pôde acreditar no que via.

As casas, bares e pontos comerciais, assim como toda e qualquer construção naquela cidade eram todas no estilo "velho oeste" e Jensen chegou a pensar se não estava passando por algum cenário de filmes de bang-bang.

Estacionou o carro diante de uma igreja, que parecia ser muito antiga. Subiu os degraus da escadaria e espiou pela porta, percebendo que havia alguns fiéis rezando e para sua surpresa, as roupas que usavam também eram no mesmo estilo da cidade.

Alguém só poderia estar de brincadeira com ele – foi o que Jensen pensou. Ou talvez tivesse tomado muito sol na cabeça e estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação.

Com aquele pensamento, o loiro não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir, ali mesmo, diante da porta da igreja.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Um homem alto com um bigode esquisito e um chapéu mais estranho ainda, chamou a sua atenção.

- Eu... – Jensen tentou conter as gargalhadas – Isso aqui é algum tipo de piada, não é?

- Como você ousa dizer isso diante da casa de Deus? – O homem se mostrou indignado e o encarou furioso.

- Eu... É... Só pode estar havendo algum mal entendido aqui. Que lugar é esse? – Jensen estava mesmo confuso, mas de repente se deu conta que uma multidão se juntava ao seu redor.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Outro homem ainda maior se aproximou, querendo tirar satisfações.

- Nada, eu...

- Alguém chame o xerife! Este forasteiro está perturbando nossa comunidade! – Jensen não viu quem falou, só percebeu que era a voz de uma mulher.

Um alvoroço se formou em poucos minutos e o loiro percebeu que era hora de cair fora. Sem se importar se estava agindo feito um covarde, correu até o seu carro e arrancou a toda velocidade.

Não estava entendendo mais nada. Será que aquela cidade tinha parado no tempo? Queria muito entender e saber exatamente onde estava, pois já tinha anoitecido e precisava arranjar algum lugar seguro para passar a noite.

- x -

Ser xerife de uma cidade pequena como Calico*, costumava ser um trabalho tranquilo e prazeroso. A cidade de poucos habitantes era calma, pacata, quase nunca havia alguma ocorrência policial.

Em todos os anos que trabalhava como delegado ali, o máximo de problemas que Jeffrey Dean Morgan tinha enfrentado eram brigas entre vizinhos, geralmente por causa de divisão de terras, algum bêbado caído na rua, brigas entre prostitutas ou coisas desse tipo.

Estranhou quando recebeu a ligação de Billy, dizendo que um forasteiro havia chegado à cidade e estava criando confusão diante da igreja.

Colocou seu distintivo, pegou sua inseparável Colt 45, seu chapéu e se dirigiu até o local, pronto para apartar alguma briga ou algum duelo que estivesse ocorrendo.

Mas ao chegar lá viu apenas algumas beatas fofoqueiras e percebeu que a multidão já tinha se dispersado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Billy? – Jeffrey parou a viatura próxima ao homem que o havia chamado.

- Colocou o rabo entre as pernas e fugiu feito um cão sarnento, o maldito! – O homem resmungou inconformado.

Jeffrey se segurou para não rir, pois sabia o quanto aquele povo não era nada acolhedor com intrusos ou turistas.

- Vou fazer a ronda por aí, Billy. Ver se eu encontro o sujeito – Jeffrey acenou com um movimento do seu chapéu e foi circular pela cidade.

- x -

Jensen estacionou seu carro em frente ao que achava que deveria ser um bar. Na placa dizia: "Saloon" e desta vez Jensen não ousou rir, muito pelo contrário, entrou com muita cautela.

Tudo o que precisava agora era de uma bebida bem forte e encontrar um motel ou uma pousada, onde pudesse passar a noite.

O local estava cheio... Alguns homens mal encarados jogando cartas em uma mesa, algumas prostitutas se insinuando em um canto e outros homens bebendo no balcão.

Todos usavam aquelas roupas estranhas, mas um deles se destacava entre todos.

Jensen não conseguiu deixar de reparar em um moreno alto, com os cabelos castanhos um pouco compridos, bebendo sozinho, sentado em uma banqueta em frente ao balcão. Mesmo com aquelas roupas e com umas costeletas _pra lá de estranhas_, Jensen pôde notar o quanto ele era bonito e como seus músculos eram definidos. Um verdadeiro deus grego – Jensen pensou e pediu ao garçom uma dose de conhaque.

Enquanto Jensen bebia, percebeu que uma das prostitutas rondava o cara, mas ele sequer lhe dava atenção, o que fez Jensen ter alguma esperança – talvez ele também fosse bi.

- O que um forasteiro feito você faz por aqui? – O homem de repente perguntou e Jensen conteve um sorriso, mas estava feliz por ter lhe chamado a atenção.

- Foi a primeira cidade que eu encontrei, e... Eu estou a procura de um lugar para passar a noite.

- Passar a noite? – O sujeito o olhou torto e Jensen já não teve tanta certeza quanto ao fato de ele ser bi.

- A propósito, eu sou o Jensen – O loiro estendeu a mão, mas o moreno não a apertou, apenas o olhou desconfiado.

- Acho que você está no lugar errado, Jensen. Isso aqui não é lugar pra pessoas do seu tipo.

- Meu tipo? – Jensen franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Isso aqui é lugar pra cabra macho, e não para um maricas feito você. Se é que você não entendeu ainda.

- Hey Jared! – Uma garota loira se aproximou e beijou o moreno na boca, fazendo Jensen achar que estava mesmo no lugar errado.

- Katie... Pensei que você não fosse aparecer – O moreno a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou mais uma vez.

- Hã! – Jensen deu uma risadinha, observando o casal.

- Qual é o seu problema, cara? – Jared afastou Katie e se colocou de pé em frente ao loiro, o desafiando.

- Nenhum problema, eu só...

- Achou que iria _se dar bem_ esta noite? Foi isso? – Jared engrossou – Acha que eu não vi o jeito com que você olhou para o meu corpo? Florzinha...

- Calma lá, cara... Eu não fiz nada pra você me tratar desse jeito, eu... – Mas Jensen não conseguiu se explicar, pois Jared já o havia pego pelo colarinho da camisa e o erguido do chão.

- Você vai é cair fora daqui! – Jared lhe deu um soco, que por sorte Jensen conseguiu se esquivar, pegando apenas de raspão.

Logo a confusão estava formada novamente, pois vários homens haviam se levantado de suas mesas e socavam uns aos outros, mesmo sem qualquer motivo para brigar.

O loiro pensou em sair correndo, mas Jared o pegou de jeito e o arremessou pela porta, para fora do bar.

Quando Jensen finalmente conseguiu se erguer do chão, a primeira coisa que viu foi o carro do xerife, com as luzes piscando, e se deu conta do quanto estava ferrado.

- Então você deve ser o forasteiro que anda criando confusão por aqui.

Jensen olhou ao redor e se deparou com um sujeito na faixa dos quarenta e poucos anos, moreno, olhos cor de mel, cabelos curtos e barba por fazer, lindo e com uma voz extremamente sexy.

- Deve ser o meu dia de sorte – Jensen sorriu.

- Eu não contaria com isso – O homem fez com que se inclinasse sobre o capô do carro e o algemou.

- Nem vou reclamar de você usar as algemas – Jensen brincou, pois estava mesmo ferrado.

- Engraçadinho... – Jeffrey resmungou e o empurrou para o banco de trás da viatura.

Quando chegaram à delegacia, Jeffrey conduziu Jensen até uma das celas e o loiro estranhou o fato de todas as demais estarem vazias.

- Acho que você não tem muito serviço por aqui – Jensen comentou, olhando ao redor.

- Não. Mas você tinha que chegar para perturbar a paz desta cidade. Malditos forasteiros!

- Paz? Este povo é maluco! Eu, hein! – Jensen o encarou, indignado.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Jensen. Jensen Ackles.

- Eu sou Jeffrey. O xerife desta cidade. Agora me responda uma coisa. Que diabos deu em você para se meter com o Padalecki? Ele é um dos caras mais temidos na região.

- É mesmo? Eu cheguei a pensar que...

- Não me interessa o que você pensou. Você vai passar a noite aqui, pra aprender a não se meter em confusão e amanhã cedo eu quero que você dê o fora desta cidade, estamos entendidos? – Jeffrey falou com autoridade.

- Certo. Eu precisava mesmo de um lugar seguro para passar a noite. E com você aqui, me fazendo companhia, acho que será uma noite agradável.

- Você se acha muito engraçadinho, não é? – Jeffrey, irritado, tirou o cassetete da sua cinta e o encostou no peito do loiro, através das grades.

- Não. Talvez sexy, mas não engraçado – Jensen pegou a ponta do cassetete e a direcionou para entre as suas pernas – Esse negócio pode ter alguma utilidade, assim como aquelas algemas – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, provocando.

Jeffrey sentiu seu corpo estremecer com aquele gesto e aquelas palavras, mas tinha que manter-se firme.

- Se continuar com esta palhaçada, eu posso esquecer você aqui por uma semana – Jeffrey ameaçou e deu as costas, voltando para o seu gabinete.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo, doçura! – Jensen provocou mais uma vez, mas não recebeu resposta.

Seu corpo todo doía, não pela quase surra que levara, mas pela tensão. Era uma cidade de malucos, só podia ser. Se não fosse por aquele delegado gostoso, gostaria de esquecer que algum dia tinha pisado naquele lugar.

Mas tinha que admitir que conhecer Jeffrey fazia toda aquela aventura valer à pena. Aquele homem não fazia ideia do quanto era sexy ou do quanto a sua voz podia soar luxuriosa, e muito menos do quão longe a imaginação de Jensen podia ir com o simples toque daquelas mãos fortes.

Jensen desceu a mão pelo próprio peito, indo parar na braguilha da calça. Abriu o botão e o zíper, acariciando seu membro semi-ereto por cima do tecido da cueca.

Precisava aliviar todo aquele estresse, precisava dar um pouco de alívio para o seu corpo...

Jeffrey sentou-se em sua cadeira e soltou um suspiro. O sujeito era mesmo ousado... Mas mesmo querendo afastar o loiro dos seus pensamentos, Jeffrey não conseguiu deixar de pensar naqueles lábios carnudos, naqueles olhos verdes penetrantes e naquele corpo perfeito. Jensen era um homem de tirar o fôlego e estava mexendo com seus desejos mais secretos.

Jeffrey de repente se deu conta de que estava tendo pensamentos nada puros com seu prisioneiro e resolveu que já era hora de voltar para casa. Mas quando guardava alguns documentos no arquivo, ouviu alguns sons vindos da cela que o deixaram curioso.

Caminhou até o local e quase não acreditou na cena que via diante dos seus olhos.

Jensen estava completamente nu, deitado em sua cama. Tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, por onde escapavam os gemidos mais deliciosos que Jeffrey já ouvira. A mão do loiro se movia freneticamente, e Jeffrey sentiu seu próprio membro ganhar vida ao observar aquela cena. Apertou sua ereção por cima da calça social e não conseguiu conter um gemido fraco.

- Por que você não entra aqui e me ajuda com isso? – Jensen falou com a voz rouca, ao perceber a presença do mais velho, só então diminuindo o ritmo dos movimentos da sua mão.

Jeffrey nada falou, apenas pegou as chaves em seu bolso e abriu a fechadura, entrando na cela em seguida.

Caminhou até onde Jensen estava e parou ao lado da cama, observando seu objeto de desejo mais de perto.

Retirou o cassetete da cinta e o deslizou pelo corpo de Jensen, começando pela coxa e subindo até o seu queixo, o mantendo ali, com um ar autoritário.

Jensen moveu um pouco o seu rosto e passou a língua pelo cassetete, fazendo a ereção de Jeffrey pulsar ainda mais dentro das calças.

O loiro pegou o instrumento das mãos de Jeffrey e o jogou no chão, então se sentou na cama e puxou o moreno pelo cós da calça, o trazendo para mais perto.

Com certa habilidade, desafivelou o cinto do mais velho, abriu o botão e o zíper da sua calça, deixando-a escorregar por suas pernas.

- Eu não falei que seria uma noite agradável? – Jensen falou antes de passar a língua sobre o fino tecido da cueca de Jeffrey, que gemeu com o contato.

Aquela peça de roupa íntima também foi baixada logo em seguida e Jensen, com um sorriso safado no rosto, segurou o membro duro de Jeffrey com sua mão direita.

Massageou-o devagar, olhando para a face do moreno, que fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, totalmente entregue às sensações.

Jensen deslizou sua língua por toda a extensão do pênis do outro, lambeu a glande, dedicando um pouco mais de atenção àquela região rosada e sensível, para então abocanhar tudo o que podia.

Jeffrey olhou para baixo e a visão daquela boca obscena engolindo o seu membro, fez com que ficasse ainda mais duro – se é que isso era possível – e teve que se controlar para não gozar rápido demais. Jensen era pura luxúria e os sons que o loiro emitia com a boca enquanto o chupava tornavam tudo ainda mais excitante.

Sem resistir àquela tortura deliciosa, Jeffrey segurou o loiro pelos cabelos e passou a foder sua boca sem piedade. Mas quando estava quase gozando, Jensen segurou seu quadril com força, o impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento.

Jensen tirou o membro do moreno de sua boca e ouviu um rosnado de protesto.

- Não ainda... A brincadeira está apenas começando – O loiro procurou nos bolsos de Jeffrey por um preservativo e acabou encontrando – Que bom que você é prevenido.

- Vamos logo com isso – Jeffrey agarrou Jensen por trás, enquanto o loiro se levantava e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu quero foder você agora! – O moreno tinha pressa, mordia e chupava o pescoço de Jensen, enquanto esfregava seu membro no traseiro do loiro.

Num movimento brusco, tomou o preservativo da mão de Jensen e o empurrou para que ficasse de quatro sobre a cama.

O loiro não reclamou, muito pelo contrário, sua respiração estava ofegante e mal podia esperar pelo que viria a seguir.

Jeffrey vestiu o preservativo em seu membro e levou alguns dedos à própria boca, os molhando com saliva para então introduzi-los em Jensen, o preparando sem muita delicadeza.

Jensen gemeu com o contato. Primeiro pela dor e depois pelo prazer que o outro o proporcionava. O vai e vêm daqueles dedos dentro do seu corpo o faziam gemer sem pudor e desejar muito mais...

Mas o loiro sequer precisou pedir, pois Jeffrey logo substituiu seus dedos pelo seu membro, o enterrando pela metade, só então parando para que Jensen se acostumasse com a invasão.

Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram ganhando ritmo e força e logo os dois gemiam juntos, fazendo o som ecoar por aquelas paredes da delegacia.

Jensen empurrava seu corpo ao encontro de Jeffrey, que o segurava pela cintura com firmeza.

O membro do outro o preenchia por completo, lhe causando espasmos de prazer a cada nova estocada.

Jensen afastou seu corpo de repente, deixando Jeffrey sem entender nada, até que o loiro levantou-se e o empurrou para que se sentasse na cama.

Jensen subiu sobre o mais velho, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Se levantou por um instante, apenas para posicionar o membro do outro em sua entrada e desceu devagar, lhe arrancando gemidos deliciosos.

Seu corpo subia e descia, cavalgando, sentindo todo o membro de Jeffrey dentro de si. Uma de suas mãos se agarrava ao ombro do mais velho e a outra massageava o próprio pênis, que também pedia por alívio.

Jeffrey agarrou o mais novo pela cintura, apertando sua carne macia e acelerando os movimentos, que os estavam levando à beira da loucura.

Em meio ao calor e suor dos seus corpos, suas bocas se encontraram, num beijo ardente e quase sem fôlego, abafando seus gemidos.

Os dedos de Jeffrey agarraram suas nádegas com firmeza e logo um tremor tomou conta do seu corpo, junto daquela sensação de puro êxtase.

Jensen pendeu a cabeça para trás, sem forças, mas continuou se movendo até Jeffrey se derramar dentro dele, soltando um gemido gutural.

O mais velho puxou Jensen para junto de si e o loiro descansou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo suas respirações ainda descontroladas.

- Nada mau para um respeitado xerife – Jensen riu, seu corpo ainda lânguido devido ao prazer.

- Nada mau para um forasteiro – Jeffrey acompanhou o seu riso e beijou seu pescoço em seguida – Eu preciso... – Jeffrey empurrou Jensen para o lado e se deitou na cama, puxando o outro para que se deitasse com a cabeça em seu peito.

A cama era pequena, mas dava para ficarem deitados, bem juntinhos.

- Como é que um homem como você consegue viver nesta cidade? – Jensen teve que perguntar.

- Eu gosto. É tranquilo, acho que eu já me acostumei.

- Nunca pensou em sair daqui? Em se aventurar por aí, morar em uma cidade grande?

- Não sei se eu me acostumaria... – Jeffrey ficou pensativo por algum tempo e depois de conversarem por mais algum tempo, acabou adormecendo.

Despertou pela manhã, com os raios de sol entrando pela pequena janela que havia na cela.

Olhou ao redor, só então se lembrando do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Tentou se levantar, então percebeu que suas mãos estavam algemadas. E o pior, seu prisioneiro não estava mais ali.

- Jensen? – Jeffrey gritou – Jensen, essa brincadeira não tem a menor graça!

O moreno sentou-se na cama, percebendo que estava nu, com as mãos algemadas e suas roupas não estavam mais dentro da cela. Não ousou levantar-se, mas tinha certeza que a porta estaria trancada.

Teria que esperar que algum dos guardas chegasse para que pudesse sair dali. E como explicaria o que acontecera? Estava ferrado. Literalmente ferrado.

- Maldito! – Jeffrey apoiou o rosto entre as mãos e então viu que tinha algo escrito com um marcador de texto na parte interna do seu braço... Um número de celular, junto com a frase: "Se quiser mais um pouco de aventura, me ligue".

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Uma curiosidade: A cidade de Calico é considerada uma cidade fantasma, por ter sido abandonada. Hoje em dia suas construções foram restauradas no verdadeiro estilo "Velho Oeste". Vale à pena dar uma olhadinha neste link: http : / / www . imagensviagens . com / esp_calico . htm (tirando os espaços).

Acho que o VALE FANFIC da Thata já deve estar até com o prazo de validade vencido... kkkkkkkk *cara de pau*. O seu ainda não, TaXXTi, nada de me xingar! rsrs

Sei que não tem o mesmo valor do que se fosse entregue no dia, mas foi escrito com muito amor e carinho. BTW, espero que tenham curtido de alguma maneira.

Adoro vocês!


End file.
